


Stare

by lastingdreams



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-11
Updated: 2010-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastingdreams/pseuds/lastingdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's something that came to me after staring (pun intended) at the prompt:P Just some angst. Yea.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Stare

**Author's Note:**

> It's something that came to me after staring (pun intended) at the prompt:P Just some angst. Yea.

_**Stare**_  
 **Title:** Stare  
 **Group/pairing:** hinted KoyaPi and one-sided Shige/Koyama  
 **Prompt:** #49 – Stare  
 **Word Count:** 237  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own anything ;p  
 **Author's Note:** It's something that came to me after staring (pun intended) at the prompt:P Just some angst. Yea.  
Remixed by [](http://lightstylings.livejournal.com/profile)[**lightstylings**](http://lightstylings.livejournal.com/) : [Look Who's Looking](http://community.livejournal.com/jentfic_remix/13723.html)

It's never been odd for Yamashita-kun to stare off into space. But it's something else entirely when he's staring at you. He'll pretend like he's not, glancing in other directions every few minutes, but he'll always look back to where you are.  
During dance rehearsals, if your position happened to be next to him in that song, he'll accidentally bump into you, or send you the dazzling smile, the smile that he doesn't show to the rest of the world. That's the only thing that doesn't belong to anyone but himself. And you.  
You merely brush it off as Member Ai, like any other commonplace friendship bond, but it's more than that, and I know. I know because I used to do the same thing with you. Except you never noticed, and now, watching the two of you, something in me aches.

I messed up my knee pretty bad when I was five. I was trying to rescue a cat from my neighbour's tree; that was before I knew I was allergic. But I remembered the doctors telling me that it would have been better if I had broken something, rather than straining it. It took me three times as long to heal that injury. Now, I'm starting to wonder if I would go through the same thing with you.

I don't hide that I'm staring at you, but he's staring too. And that's all you see.  
\--------------


End file.
